Judas
by Tay DS
Summary: Porque ele era Judas, o homem errado, o demônio a qual ela se agarrava com afinco, mas era também a maior certeza de sua vida. Songfic. Oneshot. Fic feita para o projeto That Song do fórum Papéis Avulsos.


**Nome da fic:** Judas

**Autora: **TayDS

**Sinopse:** Porque ele era Judas, o homem errado, o demônio a qual ela se agarrava com afinco, mas era também a maior certeza de sua vida. Songfic. Oneshot. Fic feita para o projeto That Song do fórum Papéis Avulsos.

**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter não me pertence, claro. Acho que vocês já conhecem essa parte do bla bla bla. A fic foi inspirada em Judas, da Lady Gaga, e obviamente a música é dela. A Mother Monster é linda, jamais iria roubar uma música dela!

**Nota de Autora:** E voltei para o fandom de Harry Potter! Depois de meses longe e sem conseguir escrever direito, eu finalmente voltei. E com uma oneshot enorme! Mas admito que, eu amei escrevê-la (apesar do final estar muito Homem-Aranha 2). E pensei que não iria terminá-la nunca, por céus! Mas até que gostei do resultado final. E espero que todos gostem. Quero agradecer a Cora por me incentivar a fazer NCs! Só ela mesma, com aquele talento todo, pra me fazer escrever. Espero que apreciem a leitura e deixem algum review, seus lindos!

**x-x-x**

**Judas**

Lily não gostava nem um pouco, mas teria que lidar com isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. Seu casamento não estava distante, e seus pais insistiam em convidar todos os familiares. Inclusive _ele_. Não queria, contudo, o seu noivo insistiu. Mas eles não sabiam, não podia culpá-los.

Observou mais uma vez as pessoas reunidas à mesa do jantar nos jardins d'A Toca. Sua avó Molly conversava animada com seus pais e seu noivo, enquanto os pais deles ouviam avidamente de Bill como eram os casamentos realizados ali. James estava ao lado do pai, conversando animado com Teddy, enquanto suas esposas se entreolhavam e riam das coisas que eles diziam. Os seus tios e primos estavam reunidos também. Não era todo dia que podiam celebrar o noivado de mais um familiar.

Tudo estava tão delicioso, pena que não tinha mais fome. Desculpou-se com todos e pediu para se retirar, alegando de que gostaria descansar um pouco. Desejava poder sair correndo para longe, porém, tentou manter os passos firmes em direção à cozinha. Após atravessar a soleira da porta, ela foi até a bancada e se segurou. Tinha que fazer isso, ou cairia. As lágrimas estavam prestes a cair, mas ela as segurou ao ver que alguém havia a seguido.

- Você está bem Lil? – a voz familiar de seu noivo soou da entrada.

William olhava para ela preocupado.

Ela se virou para encará-lo. Não gostava de ver aquele semblante estampado em seu rosto. O rapaz da qual estava prestes a se casar era alto e bonito, vinda de família mestiça, com os olhos castanhos, cabelos da mesma cor e pele morena. Começaram como amigos em Hogwarts, até ele dar o pontapé inicial no que acabaria se tornando o namoro deles. Ele era atencioso e inteligente. Lily poderia se considerar sortuda por ter um homem que toda mulher gostaria de ter.

_Lil_.

Esse era um apelido do qual aprendera a odiar. Mas William insistia em usar. E aquele tom de voz ela já ouvira diversas vezes, mas na voz _dele_. Aquilo parecia soar como um castigo.

- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. – ela respondeu, conseguindo abrir um meio sorriso para ele.

- Toda vez que você diz isso, eu acabo me preocupando ainda mais. – ele se aproximou, enlaçando a cintura dela e beijando-lhe o rosto.

- Eu estou bem. Só um pouco cansada. – a moça respondeu, permitindo-se se aconchegar nos braços do noivo. – Você não precisa perder o jantar por bobagens. Vá Will.

- Tem certeza que vai ficar tudo bem?

- É claro que sim. Estarei lá em cima descansando. – a ruiva comentou risonha.

O moreno assentiu, e antes de deixar sua noiva partir, ele depositou um beijo em seus lábios.

Quando Lily se afastou, ela acenou para ele e o viu deixar a cozinha para voltar ao quintal. Seus ombros caíram e o sorriso sumiu em seu rosto ao ver o noivo partir. Antes que mais alguém pudesse aparecer, a moça deixou a cozinha, passando pela sala e subindo as escadas até o cômodo que era de sua mãe, que agora dividia com Rose. Assim que entrou no quarto, ela encostou-se à madeira e deslizou até se sentar no chão.

Observou o porta-retratos que havia sobre a escrivaninha. As pessoas na foto sorriam e acenavam para ela. Ali estava ela mais jovem, quando estava prestes a cursar o quinto ano de Hogwarts. Ao lado dela estava uma figura mais alta, de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, que a abraçava e sorria como se aquele fosse o dia mais feliz da vida de ambos. Naquela época tudo era diferente. Não havia mágoas entre eles.

Por mais que o odiasse, Lily Luna Potter jamais poderia negar que estava perdidamente apaixonada por Albus Severus Potter, seu irmão. Ela o odiava por tê-la deixado sem mais, e odiava mais ainda a si mesmo por permitir que aquele sentimento ainda resistisse. A culpa a consumia aos poucos todos os dias. Casaria em algumas semanas com um homem que não poderia amar da mesma maneira que amava seu irmão.

As lágrimas caíram. Como poderia aguentar tudo aquilo sem desabar? Principalmente agora, que seu irmão viria dos Estados Unidos para ver a irmã subindo ao altar com outro. Às vezes chegava a duvidar de que conseguiria levar aquela ideia adiante. Mas era necessário se ela quisesse realmente esquecê-lo.

Levantou-se e caminhou até a escrivaninha. Olhou para seu rosto sorridente mais uma vez, antes de abaixar o porta-retratos. Não queria ter que encará-lo naquele momento. Não queria ter que encará-lo nunca mais, mas este desejo não poderia ser atendido.

Deitou-se na cama e fitou o teto. Não soube quanto tempo demorou, mas não conseguiu evitar que caísse no sono.

* * *

_Seu joelho ardia, e não podia evitar que as lágrimas caíssem._

_Naquele momento, sua menor preocupação seria a bronca que levaria de James quando ele descobrisse que Lily pegou escondido para dar uma volta. A vassoura estava alguns metros à frente._

_Não lembrou ao certo quando perdeu o controle. Havia começado com um voo baixo, até que a sensação do vento em seus cabelos a fizera querer ir mais longe. Já alto e longe de casa, a ruiva sentia-se como um pássaro. Porém, algo a fez perder o equilíbrio, e ela não conseguia mais controlar a vassoura, voando desgovernada em direção ao bosque próximo A Toca._

_Queria poder voltar, mas seu joelho havia sido seriamente arranhado ao cair, e não sabia ao certo para qual direção devia seguir. Abraçou os joelhos e enterrou seu rosto sobre eles, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas. Porém, uma voz conhecida a chamou, o que a fez se pôr em alerta e tentar ver de onde vinha._

_- Lil?! – a voz voltou a chamá-la._

_À sua direita, a pequena ouviu galhos se quebrando e passos apressados se aproximando. Albus surgiu por entre as árvores na clareira, ofegante e aliviado. Ele se apressou em ampará-la._

_- Você está bem? – o moreno questionou, enquanto verificava se algo grave havia acontecido, além do arranhão feio que tinha nos joelhos. – Consegue se mexer?_

_Ela acenou negativamente._

_O mais velho olhou em volta, e sem ter nenhuma ideia aparente, ele se virou para a irmã. Deu às costas a ela e se ajoelhou._

_- O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou, sem entender ao certo o que ele pretendia._

_- Ora, se apoie em mim. Vou carrega-la até a casa da vovó – ele falou como se fosse algo óbvio._

_Ela obedeceu. Em outra circunstância, talvez tivesse recusado, mas estava assustada e machucada para pensar em protestar._

_O seu irmão a segurou da melhor maneira que pôde e a levou para longe. Porém, quando a pequena descansou sua cabeça nas costas do rapaz, ela viu algo não muito distante._

_- Não devíamos levar a vassoura do Jay?_

_- Depois eu volto para buscá-la._

_- Mas ele vai surtar..._

_- Não é como se eu ligasse para isso. – e ele abriu um sorriso travesso._

_A ruiva retribuiu o sorriso, tornando-se cúmplice dele naquele momento._

* * *

Lily abriu os olhos, espantada. Olhou em volta e percebeu que estava de volta ao antigo quarto de sua mãe na Toca. Sentou-se e esfregou os olhos, espantando o sono e o sonho que tivera.

Aquilo era um tormento. A cada dia, o seu irmão se fazia presente em seus sonhos, principalmente de acontecimentos passados, em que se lembrava de ter sua admiração por ele aumentada. Afinal, até parte de sua adolescência, ela o achava incrível, e foi esse sentimento que floriu de maneira indesejada.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com batidas na porta. Por um momento, pensou em ser William para ver se estava tudo bem, então permitiu que ele entrasse. Mas, para seu espanto, não era seu noivo parado na soleira da porta.

A silhueta alta e esbelta a encarava, sem esboçar nenhuma reação. Contudo, os olhos verdes denunciavam seu cansaço e sua preocupação. E se não estivesse louca, poderia jurar ver um traço de tristeza, que simplesmente sumia, para não denunciar mais nada sequer.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – a moça questionou, sem conseguir conter o tom rude de sua voz.

- Você está bem Lil? – ele perguntou sem dar atenção ao tom hostil da outra.

Como ela odiava aquele nome. Aquela forma como ele se dirigia a ela. E odiava mais ainda aquele olhar que Albus lançava para ela. Não precisava de sua preocupação, nem de nada que poderia vir dele. Queria apenas que aquele homem fosse embora.

O moreno se aproximou dela cautelosamente, por medo de como ela poderia reagir. Entendia que ela o odiava, e talvez não pudesse tirar esse direito dela. Afinal, ele havia fugido.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou novamente, contendo melhor o tom de voz.

- Cheguei agora há pouco. – ele explicou, e não se importou se ela queria saber ou não. – Rose disse que você não estava se sentindo muito bem. Fiquei preocupado.

- Eu estou perfeitamente bem. Não preciso de sua preocupação.

- Lil...

- E agora que você já sabe, pode ir embora.

E sem deixar que ele falasse qualquer coisa, a ruiva se levantou da cama e foi até a porta, sinalizando a saída de maneira exasperada para o mais velho. Em nenhum momento, sabendo que ele estava tão próximo, se atreveu olhá-lo, pois temia vacilar diante dele, e ela não podia se dar esse luxo.

O mais velho a olhou com um misto de incredulidade e tristeza. Porém, algo estava errado. Sem dar um passo sequer, ele perguntou.

- Porque não me olha nos olhos? – seu tom de voz era sério dessa vez.

- Al, - ela o chamou pelo antigo apelido. – por favor, saia.

O rapaz não a obedeceu. Aproximou-se mais dela, que não se mexeu do lugar de onde estava.

- Eu saio, mas peça me olhando nos olhos.

A moça engoliu em seco. Porque diabos ele estava fazendo aquilo? Não se lembrava da forma como ele mexia com ela?

Contudo, antes que pudesse reagir, sentiu a mão áspera de seu irmão sob seu queixo, puxando seu rosto, seu olhar, para encontrar os olhos verdes inquisidores do moreno. Ela tentou sustentar o olhar, mas não podia. Precisava se livrar daquele turbilhão de sentimentos que os olhos verdes do outro despertavam.

- Saia Al. Saia daqui antes que eu grite. – ela sussurrou, por medo de falar mais alto e sua voz vacilar.

- Você já foi uma mentirosa melhor Lil. – ele disse. – Seria esse o motivo de seu ódio?

- Pare de falar como se não soubesse de nada, seu filho da... – ela falou, livrando-se da mão que segurava o seu rosto.

- Epa! Não ofenda a mamãe, sim?

- Seu cínico! – ela rebateu. – Saia agora Al, ou eu...

- Ou o que? Se me quisesse fora, você já teria gritado pelo seu noivo. Aliás, ele parece ser um cara legal...

A ruiva rosnou de raiva.

- Se eu pudesse... Se eu pudesse destroçar você, eu o faria! Você vai embora sem mais nem menos e do nada volta para atormentar a minha vida. Eu te odeio Albus...

E sem deixar que ela terminasse de falar, o rapaz avançou e tomou os lábios delas com os seus. Lily precisou de alguns segundos para entender realmente o que estava acontecendo.

O beijo era calmo, como se o outro quisesse matar a saudade que tinha dela. A moça não queria ceder, precisava ser forte para enfrentá-lo, mas era inevitável negar que ela sentia falta dele. Separou-se dele o suficiente para encarar seus olhos verdes.

- Porque Al? – ela questionou num sussurro e ele sabia do que se tratava.

- Sinto muito Lil... Eu sinto tanto, mas não podia.

- Por quê? – era a única coisa que ela pensava desde que o mais velho partira. – Você me dizia para não ter medo, que tudo daria certo. Porém, quando volto para casa, você já estava nos Estados Unidos e nem ao menos deixou alguma carta se explicando ou se despedindo.

- Temi as consequências. Ninguém nos aceitaria Lil. Não podia vê-la sofrer com olhares de reprovação e repúdio. – ele explicou, abraçando-a e enterrando seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço. – Você é tão pura.

- Já é tarde... Eu vou me casar em poucos dias. Eu amo William.

- Eu também te amo Lil. Tanto...

E sem esperar uma resposta dele, o rapaz voltou a beijá-la, dessa vez com urgência. A garota tinha tanta necessidade dele quanto ele dela. O rapaz fechou a porta do quarto e a encostou sobre a madeira, ainda beijando-a.

Quando o fôlego pareceu faltar, os lábios dele desceram pelo seu pescoço, enquanto as mãos dela se perdiam pelos cabelos negros. As mãos dele percorreram seu corpo, por fim chegando a barra da camisa e entrando por baixo dela, sentindo a pele macia da outra.

O rapaz voltou seus lábios para a boca dela, antes de encará-la por um momento. Ela viu a luxúria brilhando nos olhos dele. Não podia negar que cada parte de seu corpo parecia queimar ali, com ele a prensando na porta. Sem hesitar, voltou a beijá-lo, enquanto ele passava as mãos pelas suas costas, subindo sua camisa até finalmente conseguir tirá-la.

Mais uma vez os lábios desceram pelo seu pescoço, e dessa vez percorreu a clavícula, depositando beijos e leves mordidas, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Uma de suas mãos foi até os seios, já a moça tratava de tirar a camisa dele. Sem perder tempo, o rapaz desatou o fecho do sutiã e jogou-o em algum lugar, levando seus lábios para sugá-los com avidez, dando leves mordiscados. A garota gemeu baixo, arranhando as costas do irmão.

Após Albus sentir os seios dela bem rijos, voltou para beijá-la e rapidamente, trocou de posição com ela, trancou a porta e a empurrou em direção à cama. Quando as costas da ruiva encontrou o colchão da cama, a moça levou suas mãos para o cinto da calça do irmão, enquanto ele imitava o gesto dela, livrando-se do jeans que ela usava.

- Espere. – o irmão a interrompeu por um instante, pegando a varinha que estava no bolso de sua calça. – _Abaffiato_!

Em seguida, ajudou a irmã a se livrar da peça, juntamente com a varinha, jogando-a pelo chão. Por um momento, o mais velho deixou que seu olhar corresse pelo corpo da irmã, deixando-o excitado a cada momento. Seus lábios percorreram cada centímetro da pele exposta, descendo pela barriga até alcançar seu ventre, e transferindo seus beijos para suas pernas.

As mãos do mais velho seguraram seu quadril firmemente, e tratou de se encaixar entre as pernas dela, enquanto ele saboreava cada uma de suas pernas com a língua, subindo pelas coxas sem pressa. Quando já estava próximo de seu ventre, ele se atreveu a olhá-la e a encontrou com as costas arqueadas e arfando.

Ele riu e seus lábios alcançaram seu ventre, tratando logo de depositar beijos naquela região até chegar a seu sexo. Não tardou a sugar com os lábios, e a ruiva começou se contorcer ainda mais, com os gemidos preenchendo o cômodo.

Quando Lily percebeu que seu irmão não estava mais a tocando, ela levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, porém, apenas viu sua aproximação e os lábios dele capturaram os dela mais uma vez, com o gosto dela se misturando ao do mais velho, sentindo a pressão do sexo dele sobre o dela, fazendo-a arfar contra seus lábios. Com uma das mãos, ainda sem deixar de beijá-la, Albus segurou os pulsos dela, posicionando-os acima da cabeça dela, enquanto com a outra, ele guiava seu membro para a entrada dela.

Deixou os lábios dela por um momento apenas para olhar a expressão dela enquanto ele a penetrava devagar. O rosto dela se contorcia numa careta de dor e prazer, enquanto os gemidos deixavam a sua boca involuntariamente. Seu sexo já não era apertado, como deveria ser se fosse virgem, e se pegou pensando quem havia sido o primeiro. Porém, afastou aquele pensamento, concentrando-se em se movimentar, no primeiro momento com calma, antes de acelerar o ritmo devido à impaciência dos corpos, levando ambos a loucura. Ela não hesitou em gritar de prazer quando sentia seu irmão a pressionando com mais força.

O rapaz inclinou o corpo sobre ela, beijando-a e abafando os gritos que ela deixava escapar. Contudo, não se demorou em seus lábios, descendo a boca pelo corpo dela mais uma vez.

Não tardou para que o ápice do casal chegasse. Albus penetrou-a uma última vez, com força, antes de se derramar sobre Lily, enquanto a ruiva se contorcia uma última vez, com um gemido escapando de seus lábios. Eles se olharam, e a moça não conseguia desviar seu olhar dos olhos verdes dele. O rapaz saiu de dentro dela e voltou a beijá-la, com calma, dessa vez mais apaixonado do que antes. Mordeu o lábio inferior dela, antes de se afastar para fitá-la novamente.

- Eu te amo Lil... – ele sussurrou, acariciando os cabelos dela. – Amo tanto.

- Eu também Al. – ela disse, no mesmo tom.

- Lil? Al? – uma voz os chamou.

James batia na porta, e esperava que um de seus irmãos fosse atendê-lo.

Como um soco, Lily caiu em si e percebeu a loucura que fizera. Estava noiva de um homem que não era seu irmão. A família dele estava lá embaixo. Mas mesmo assim, isso não a impedira de cometer aquela insanidade.

- Se arrume Al! – a ruiva ordenou exasperada, levantando-se e pegando suas roupas para vesti-la. – Não acredito que fiz isso... Meu noivo...

- Calma Lil...

- Não! – ela o interrompeu. – Não acredito no que fizemos... Will está lá embaixo e eu o traí bem debaixo do nariz dele. Como vou encará-la de agora em diante? E no altar? Isso foi um erro... Um erro.

O coração de Albus quebrava com cada palavra dita pela caçula. Mesmo depois de tudo o que acontecera naquela tarde, naquele quarto, ela ainda o recusava. Sabia que sua irmã o amava, mas ela parecia não se importar mais.

- Vocês estão ai? É bom você abrir essa porta, Lil! – James batia na porta com mais força, tentando abri-la.

Lily terminou de se vestir e verificou que seu irmão também estava arrumado. Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, a moça pegou sua varinha e tratou de ajeitar o quarto, removendo o feitiço que o moreno lançara. Ao deixar o local o mais parecido como estava antes, ela destrancou a porta e devolveu a varinha do outro.

James entrou no quarto e olhou desconfiado para os mais novos. Albus se virou para encarar a caçula mais uma vez, antes de deixar o quarto sem nada a pronunciar, deixando-a sozinha com o mais velho.

Depois de um tempo após a partida do irmão do meio, o visitante quebrou o silêncio.

- Você está bem Lil? – ele questionou preocupado.

- Estou sim Jay... – ela assentiu, exibindo um meio sorriso. – Diga a Will que já estou descendo.

Ele assentiu. Sabia que havia algo de errado, e sabia o motivo, mas não era o melhor momento para abordá-la sobre o assunto. Deixou a irmã sozinha para se juntar ao resto da família.

Lily foi num espelho que havia sobre a cômoda. Era pequeno, mas serviria naquele momento. Ajeitou os cabelos e observou que não estava tão bem quanto afirmara para James. Mas não importava. Colocou o melhor sorriso que tinha, escondendo a tristeza e a culpa, e saiu do quarto para se juntar a família.

* * *

As semanas haviam corrido e o casamento de Lily já era no dia seguinte. A Toca estava um caos. A ruiva havia esquecido por um momento o quão sua família era realmente enorme, mas aquilo era o menor dos problemas.

O vestido, a decoração, as comidas, o bolo... Nada importava. Por mais que tentasse distrair a mente com essas coisas, ela não conseguia. Não enquanto seu irmão estivesse pela casa. Desde que fora para a cama com ele, ela tem evitado o moreno, antes que os sentimentos de culpa e paixão escapassem de seu controle.

Em seu quarto, ela checava mais uma vez os acessórios que usaria no dia seguinte espalhado pela cama, sentada no chão, organizando-os, na tentativa de manter sua mente ocupada. A porta ficara aberta, mas aquilo não impedira de alguém bater na madeira. A ruiva se virou e encontrou James parado na soleira, apenas a observando por um momento, aparentemente esperando que ela reagisse.

- Pode entrar Jay. – a caçula falou, voltando sua atenção para os itens que estavam espalhados pela cama.

Ele entrou e caminhou até ela, sentando-se ao lado dela e observando todos os acessórios da irmã.

- Mamãe te deu esse aqui, não foi? – ele perguntou, apontando para uma presilha que era adornada com flores brancas.

- Sim. É bem bonito e combinará com a decoração de amanhã. – ela comentou sem fazer caso, passando os dedos distraidamente sobre o objeto.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles por um momento.

- Você gostaria de conversar? – o mais velho soltou, finalmente revelando a razão de sua visita.

- Conversar? – Lily questionou, olhando para James pela primeira vez desde que ele se sentara ao seu lado. – Sobre o que exatamente?

- Você sabe exatamente do que se trata. – ele respondeu, e continuou, ao perceber que a irmã não falaria nada. – Não é como se eu não tivesse reparado. Desde aquele dia em que vocês dois estavam aqui.

A ruiva fechou os olhos, e todas as cenas daquele dia voltaram a sua mente. Toda a barreira que havia construído para isolar aquele fato, a máscara que levava no rosto com tanto afinco, tudo caiu. Foi a primeira lágrima que fez James perceber que a delicadeza do assunto ia além do que imaginava.

Sem que ela pedisse, ele se aproximou e a tomou nos braços. A caçula encostou a cabeça no peito do irmão, chorando livremente, enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos, na tentativa de consolá-la.

- Não se preocupe Lil... – ele comentou. – Pode desabafar comigo.

Não soube dizer se ela ouviu, e a moça não teria condições de responder. Os dois ficaram abraçados por algum tempo, até reparar que a ruiva já não soluçava tanto. Afastou-se um pouco dela para encarar seu rosto inchado e manchado de lágrimas.

- Você ainda o ama, não é? – o moreno perguntou.

Lily ficou espantada. A forma com a qual ele proferiu a pergunta soou tão natural. E olhando fundo nos olhos dele, ela soube que ele sabia.

- Desde quando...

- Eu sempre soube. – o rapaz riu, sabendo bem onde ela queria chegar. – Talvez os nossos pais nunca desconfiassem, mas eu peguei no pé do Al o suficiente para desconfiar e tirar minhas próprias conclusões. Deu pra perceber a forma como se olhavam. Tinha muito mais do que admiração.

A moça deixou um sorriso tímido brotar dos lábios.

- Al sempre fazia planos para nós. – ela comentou. – Podíamos viver juntos...

- Mas ai ele vai para os Estados Unidos e some sem deixar mensagem. Eu me lembro de quando ele chegou em casa avisando que havia sido transferido para o Departamento de Aurores do Ministério de lá. Partiu no dia seguinte numa chave de portal, sem dar tempo da família se despedir.

- Eu achava que podia viver bem com o Will. Eu o amo muito, e estava pronta para deixar tudo para trás. Porque ele tinha que vir? – a garota perguntou com a voz embargada. – Porque ele tinha que me atormentar?

- Tenha calma Lil...

- Não Jay! Não dá para ter calma. Naquele dia em que você nos viu aqui... A gente foi pra cama... – a ruiva falou, voltando a chorar, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. – Como vou encarar o meu noivo no altar amanhã? Com todos olhando para mim... Com _ele_ olhando para mim!

O moreno desistiu de tentar dizer algo e apenas a puxou para junto mais uma vez, abraçando-a e acariciando seus cabelos com uma mão e suas costas com a outra até que ela se acalmasse mais uma vez.

- Sabe, - ele começou, sem interromper as carícias. – você ainda pode escolher.

- Escolher? Mas o Will... Estou tão confusa!

- Se ele realmente te ama, ele vai acabar entendendo. Talvez as nossas famílias fiquem em choque, mas acho que papai vai consentir no final das contas. Saiba que tem meu total apoio. – ele finalizou risonho, e sentiu que a caçula esboçou um sorriso contra o seu peito. – Eu apenas quero ver você feliz Lil. E não me importo se será com o Al, William ou qualquer outra pessoa.

Lily se afastou, olhando nos olhos castanhos do mais velho, tão iguais aos seus. Sorriu e enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

- Sabe... Achava que Albus era tudo até conhecer William. Então ele se tornou minha esperança para que eu pudesse esquecer tudo, é a minha virtude. Albus não se tornou mais do que um demônio do meu passado, um demônio da qual eu não consigo viver sem... Não sei mais o que faço. – ela comentou um pouco risonha com sua analogia.

- Engraçado a forma como você vê as coisas. Espero que tome a decisão certa.

- E como vou saber se é a certa?

- Apenas pergunte para o seu coração com qual das escolhas você conseguiria viver. – ele falou dando de ombros.

- Obrigada Jay. – ela disse finalmente.

- Não há de que, irmãzinha. – o outro abriu um sorriso largo. – Se precisar de um ombro pra chorar ou alguém com quem queira desabafar, só basta me procurar.

Ela assentiu e os dois se levantaram. James iria deixá-la só por um momento, para que a outra pudesse pensar com clareza. Contudo, antes de partir, depositou um beijo na testa dela e sua irmã ficou observando-o ir embora até que ele sumisse pela escadaria.

* * *

O quarto de Lily estava um alvoroço. Mesmo com todo mundo espalhado pelos jardins da Toca, aquele cômodo não podia estar mais agitado.

A ruiva se olhava no espelho, usando um vestido branco, da qual era justo até o início de suas coxas, para depois se soltar em uma camada armada, com lírios brancos, amarelo claro e laranja decorando o tecido solto. O decote era simples, mas dava para ter uma clara visão do seu colo. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam penteados para um lado, presos impecavelmente pela presilha que foi de sua mãe, enquanto as ondulações de seu cabelo caiam sobre o ombro. A maquiagem era o mais leve possível, feita apenas para realçar seus olhos castanhos e os contornos do seu rosto.

Sua madrinha, Rose, terminava de ajeitar alguma coisa na saia, antes de encará-la pelo reflexo de ambas. A sua prima parecia feliz, e ela tentava se sentir da mesma forma.

Porém, toda vez que tentava realmente, a conversa entre ela e James vinha a sua mente, lembrando-se das palavras dele e da confusão que imperava em sua mente e em seu coração. Olhou o seu reflexo e pensou por um momento que fosse chorar.

- Ah não Lil. – a prima a repreendeu. – Não chore, hoje é um dia alegre. Pode tratar de tirar essa cara de choro! – ela falou em seu tom mandão.

As duas riram, tornando aquela situação mais leve.

- Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe. – a mais velha falou. – Estou descendo. Scorpius deve estar louco com a minha demora. Tio Harry deve estar te esperando na cozinha para guiá-la. Até mais Lil.

A mais nova acenou em despedida, e observou o reflexo de sua prima desaparecer.

O momento havia finalmente chegado. Depois de anos de relacionamento e semanas de preparação, a moça iria se casar com William Jones. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, para esconder a sua ansiedade. Quando sua expressão tomou um ar decidido, ela resolveu deixar o quarto para ir até a cozinha.

Desceu as escadas com cuidado. A sala estava vazia, mas ainda era possível ouvir o barulho das pessoas lá fora, da orquestra que tocava uma música qualquer enquanto a noiva não chegava. Conseguia imaginar seus amigos e sua família ali. E provavelmente Albus estaria lá também, apenas aguardando para ver sua irmã se entregar a outro. Afugentou aquele pensamento quando viu seu pai parado na cozinha, espiando os convidados lá fora.

Ao perceber que a filha atravessara a soleira da porta, Harry Potter se virou para olhá-la. Ele sorriu e caminhou até ela, abraçando-a e depositando um beijo em seus cabelos.

- Você está belíssima, minha filha. – o homem falou sorrindo.

- Obrigada pai... – ela agradeceu, acenando para o outro.

- Tudo bem com você?

- Sim. – a ruiva assentiu apressadamente, esperando que não deixasse seus sentimentos transparecer sob os olhos verdes, da qual Albus havia herdado.

Ele assentiu e ofereceu o braço à sua filha de forma sorridente. Ela aceitou e ajeitou seu vestido mais uma vez. Sobre a mesa havia um jarro de lírios brancos. Pegou o arranjo e assentiu para o pai.

Porém, a ruiva parou ao chegar à entrada da cozinha. Precisava perguntar algo ao seu pai, precisava saber de uma coisa antes de fazer os juramentos.

- Pai... – ela o chamou. – O senhor está feliz?

- Mas é claro que sim! Porque não estaria? – ele questionou, sabendo que havia algo mais.

- Eu não sei... – a moça hesitou por um momento. – E se eu decidisse que o melhor a se fazer seria não casar com William... O que faria?

- Minha pequena, - ele falou, segurando o rosto da filha com as duas mãos, sorrindo. – eu apenas quero ver você feliz e tampouco me importa se é com William ou não.

Lily sorriu com a declaração do pai e segurou o seu braço com mais firmeza, acenando para que fossem adiante.

Quando os dois colocaram os pés no gramado, o burburinho das conversas foi diminuindo, dando lugar a orquestra, que tocava uma música calma. A caminhada da noiva se dava no ritmo da música.

Ela girou os olhos para observar seus convidados. Todos sorriam para ela. Olhou para frente e viu seu noivo admirado, com o sorriso abrindo mais a cada passo. Contudo, a moça achou que não continuaria adiante ao ver, de relance, o homem que tanto amava.

Albus estava ali, ela podia sentir o olhar dele sobre si. Pelo que percebera, seu traje a rigor estava desarrumado, a gravata não havia sido feita, os cabelos estavam desgrenhados e o olhar dele era de dor.

A moça respirou fundo antes que pudesse entrar em colapso mais uma vez. A caminhada, que pensou ser infinita, terminara e seu pai a entregou para o noivo, que estava perfeito em seu traje branco. Ela sorriu para ele, um pouco nervosa, e olhou para frente, onde um velho Kingsley Shacklebolt, ex-ministro da magia e um amigo da família, tratava de começar a cerimônia.

Pelo canto do olho, pôde perceber seu irmão deixar o recinto. Aquilo a entristecia. Minutos antes tinha tanta certeza do que queria, mas agora, tudo pareceu errado. Deveria ser Albus ali ao seu lado, segurando seu braço com firmeza, transmitindo-lhe confiança e tranquilidade.

- Pare... – ela sussurrou olhando para Kingsley. – Parem, por favor, parem!

- Algum problema Lil? – o homem ao seu lado perguntou preocupado.

Ela o olhou e viu aquela preocupação estampada na expressão dele. O mesmo tipo de preocupação que via estampado no rosto do irmão.

- Eu sinto muito Will... – ela começou, com as primeiras lágrimas caindo. – Mas não posso. Simplesmente não posso...

E sem esperar que alguém pudesse questioná-la, a moça correu para longe do altar e dos olhares das pessoas. Quando percebeu que estava a uma distância considerável dos convidados, ela levantou a saia e pegou a varinha. Apenas pensou nele e aparatou.

Um beco surgiu ao redor, e a ruiva pôde ouvir o som de carros passando um pouco à frente. Seguiu o som até se ver em uma rua pouco movimentada. Ela estava em Londres, num bairro próximo ao centro.

Observou ao redor, ignorando os poucos olhares que lançavam sobre ela e viu que havia um hotel há poucos metros à sua esquerda. Caminhou apressadamente, pedindo desculpas apressadamente em quem esbarrava, mas sem tirar os olhos de seu destino. Sabia que ele estava ali. Seu instinto raramente falhava.

A estrutura do prédio era simples, mas transmitia bem o ar de refinamento que possuía. Seu interior não era muito diferente, contando com cores claras nas paradas e móveis de aparência antiga decorando o lugar. Na recepção, uma mulher, que não devia ser mais velha do que James, começou a sorrir ao ver a aproximação da ruiva, aparentemente ignorando o vestido de noiva dela.

- Gostaria de alguma informação, senhorita...?

- Potter. – a moça respondeu e tratou de perguntar logo o que precisava. – Consta no registro algum Albus Potter?

- Albus? – ela repetiu com uma careta pensativa, enquanto digitava algo em seu computador. – Ah, sim! Senhor Albus S. Potter. Ele passou por aqui não faz nem um minuto, gostaria...

- Qual o quarto? – a ruiva perguntou exasperada, sem paciência para formalidades.

A mulher informou um pouco assustada. Não deveria dar uma informação como aquela, mas era óbvio que a visitante estava desesperada.

Lily pegou o elevador e apertou o último andar. Quando abriu as portas se abriram, dando passagem para um corredor estreito, com apenas dois quartos, ela correu pelo lado esquerdo e bateu na única porta daquele lado. Olhou em volta, percebendo a mesma decoração refinada e simples da recepção, e voltou a fitar a madeira quando percebeu que alguém do outro lado se aproximava.

A porta se abriu, e ela prendeu a respiração. O rapaz à sua frente ainda usava as mesmas roupas do casamento. O olhar dele era de espanto e surpresa. De todos que poderiam vir visitá-lo ali, Albus não esperava que sua irmã, ainda usando o vestido de noiva, aparecesse ali, com o olhar desesperado e aliviado ao mesmo tempo.

Antes mesmo de perguntar alguma coisa, ele percebeu que a ruiva chorava. Não sabia o que se passava na mente dela, mas aquilo foi o suficiente para deixá-lo em alerta. E antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ela o abraçou. Mesmo surpreso, ele enlaçou seu corpo.

- Achei que ia te perder...

- Me perder? Nunca Lil... – ele sussurrou.

Ao ver que seu irmão e amado estava realmente ali, parado diante dela, a garota se afastou. Abriu um sorriso aliviado para ele.

- Não deveria estar ao lado do seu noivo a essa hora? Em seu casamento? – o rapaz questionou, encostando-se a porta.

- Jamais poderia levar aquele casamento adiante. – ela falou. – Não posso me enganar mais... Não dá.

- O que...

- Eu te amo Al! – Lily continuou sem ligar para o que ele iria lhe dizer. – E já deixei você escapar uma vez. Não suportaria deixá-lo escapar de novo.

O rapaz ficou surpreso. Mas sua surpresa morreu quando seus olhos fitaram os lábios dela, e sem esperar um momento sequer, ele se aproximou e a beijou com urgência. Como sentia falta daqueles lábios contra os seus.

Albus se separou por um momento, guiando-a para dentro de seu quarto, que possuía uma bela vista para o rio Tâmisa. Após fechar a porta, ele voltou a beijá-la, enlaçando sua cintura, enquanto as mãos da irmã passeavam pelos seus cabelos desgrenhados.

- Espero que não se importe de ter aparecido assim do nada, ainda com um vestido de casamento. – a ruiva comentou risonha ao se separar dele.

- Ele é lindo. – ele observou com malícia. – Mas aposto que fica melhor sem ele.

Os dois riram e os lábios voltaram a se tocar, dessa vez com calma, enquanto o mais velho guiava a mais nova até a cama. Porém, antes que ele pudesse deitá-la, a moça inverteu as posições e fez o irmão cair sentado, e ela se sentou sobre seu colo, posicionando cada perna em cada lado do seu irmão, encaixando-se sobre ele.

- Se casa comigo? – Albus perguntou, antes que a irmã o beijasse.

- O que?!

- Lily Luna, você aceitaria este pobre homem como seu marido? – ele voltou a perguntar, dessa vez mais com o tom de voz sério. – Eu te levaria para os Estados Unidos. Poderia jogar Quadribol lá. Tem vários times bons que te aceitariam.

- Calma Al. – ela o interrompeu, pondo o indicador sobre os lábios dele. – É claro que eu me casaria com você. Iria até o fim do mundo com você.

Ele sorriu e ela o beijou com carinho, sem se preocupar com o que aquela escolha acarretaria.

Com certeza precisaria lidar com William e sua família, além da sua própria. Aquela história podia não acabar bem, mas enquanto seu irmão estivesse com ela, não haveria receios. Não se preocuparia com os olhares tortos dos outros, nem se toda a situação fosse errada.

Para Lily, apenas Albus bastaria.


End file.
